Could You Please Notice Me?
by Rai Sakura
Summary: Why it has always be Ash or Drew? I know of them but... could you please notice that I like you? -Hoennshipping


**Warning: Bad grammar, bad tenses, OOC, sucks at summaries etc.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't have Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to the respective owners.**

* * *

 **Title: Could You Please Notice Me?**

Brendan's POV

I met you in ferry on our way to Johto for the first time. After spending some time with you, it was fun. Somehow I kinda like you. Your smiling face always cheered me up anytime I felt down. I knew we started to travel together since then.

 _But seriously… Could she ever notice me?!_

Sometimes, I got annoyed by Drew or even Ash. Every time Drew participated in the same contest as her, she paid attention to that guy rather than me. He stood out more than me. Also she recalled her adventures through Hoenn and Kanto with Ash sometimes. What's so great of this Ash guy?! He lost in the most leagues. Whenever she lost her confidence, she had her Terracota halved ribbon to help her to regain her confidence sometimes.

Now, May trained for a pokemon contest she would participate two days later. Badly, we met Drew and she performed some combination in front of him and has his opinion. I sighed, I sat on the bench while she showed some combinations. Well, I might expert in battle instead of contest. But I can lend you a hand occasionally.

"How was that, Brendan?" She asked, snapping me out.

 _Huh, I wonder was it a dream or was she asking for my opinion._

"Well, it is a beautiful combination to me," I replied. "Venusaur's Solar Beam make a sparkling light also Vine Whip to make a heart around you."

"Geez! You only saw the end, right?" She frowned, showing she was upset. Then she inquired Drew's opinion.

 _See, I told you. She's paying attention to him._

I exhaled again. I let out my pokeball from my pocket. I gazed to my pokeball, only seeing that my strength was for battle not contest. I was envious of someone who could battle and contest at the same time. While I was dazed out, May walked to me.

"Brendan, we're getting some drink. Let's go to have some as my thanks to you," offered May. She finally took a break after her contest training. I widened after she said her sentence. Yeah, I clearly didn't understand what she meant. "It was because your battle last week, I got some idea how to distracting the enemy before attacking. Drew complimented combination you suggested me yesterday, that sparkling mist Sweet Scent and Petal Dance. Thanks to you, I get an inspiration for my next contest appeal and battle round."

She smiled to me again. _I see, it isn't because she doesn't notice me. But it was me who was a coward._

"Brendan, Brendan!" called May. May's voice brought me back to reality after a deep thought. "Hurry up! The ramen shop nearby let the us to not pay if we can eat 30 bowl of super jumbo ramen!"

She walked away after inviting me. I held her hand, stopping her movement. _I can't just running away from the truth. I can't keep this feeling in the dark. Even I have to tell her someday. And that's...  
_

"Brendan?"

"May, I..."

"What are you two doing?" Asked from someone behind us. Damn, it's one of May's rival, Harley. This person never can read situation because of his grudge towards May. He was still interrupting me if everything was related to her although I didn't do anything to him.

"Well, I asked him to have a drink. Afterward we would have a lunch," she replied nicely. How can she become so nice to a person who sabotaged her in the most times.

"Then I'd like to join! Let's go!" Said Harley flamboyantly. Harley happily walked first to the ramen shop.

We sweatdropped. May walked to ramen shop she mentioned. After she walked away for several steps, Haruka turned to me and smiled, "Brendan too. Let's go!"

I smiled back, "yeah!"

 _Well, I guees I still havechance to tell my feeling to you. it would be take a long time to tell._

* * *

A/N: for this Hoenn shipping fanfiction, I'm using anime verse because Brendan needs love rivals (in this case Contest and Advance shipping). Since Contest shipping and Advance shipping are quite popular. So, why don't I make them as his rival.

Anyway, thanks for reading. Don't forget to favorite and review as well ;)


End file.
